


Sherlollipops - Barcelona

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [135]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of my insomnia ficlets. Thestarlightdreamer said: oh, hon. I really hope you will be able to get sleep soon, but until then here is a prompt: “Barcelona.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Barcelona

She’d never been to Barcelona. Sherlock only been there once, on a case, and even though it was another case that brought him back again, he found himself not nearly as bored as he’d been the first time. Not with Molly Hooper accompanying him. Even if the price for her presence was that they stay for a few days after the case was solved in order for her to see the sights.

As it turned out, they spent far less time sightseeing and far more time investigating one another’s bodies in the hotel room they’d booked under their cover identities as honeymooning couple Rob and Laura Petrie.

After that, Barcelona became an annual destination. After all, Molly laughingly teased him, it was only fair to pay homage to the place where their first child had been conceived.


End file.
